


Happy Endings

by Sashaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Time After War, may be OOC-ness, my way of dealing with snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean would hold Marco’s hand, thinking he could get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> Thanks for my beta - Nehelena. Thank you sweetness for being and not killing me!

They didn’t talk about times when they were soldiers. They left the war far behind them along with bodies of their companions. Sometimes the past would haunt them in their dreams, waking them up with screams stuck in their throats. 

But they didn’t talk about it. They had new life now. Better life. One without worry and fear for their lives. The time had changed and they were enjoying this new world.

They got a house for their loyal service – in Trost because Jean had a soft spot for his hometown even if he saw it destroyed and crushed to the ground. But he still had good memories of its streets, where he played as a child, and the rebuilt Trost wasn’t that different from his. Marco couldn’t say no to Jean as there was nothing left of his own home. And Jean was so happy at the thought of coming back. 

Their house was maybe a bit Spartan but they didn’t need much. They were content with what they managed to get and with each other. 

Krista helped them decorate with Connie trailing after her like a puppy and Ymir glaring daggers at him but refusing to move. Armin helped as well, making Eren do the heavy-lifting. At least before they started they journey to see the world behind the walls. Like they always wanted.

_Dreamers_ , Jean called them but it sounded almost fondly. 

Mikasa was busy making a career along with Corporal – now General probably – Levi and from what they heard she gave him a run for his money. The rumors said that Rivaille either will kill or marry her – it was just a matter of time. 

Annie was… unavailable. She left without a goodbye and had yet to return. Eren told them she would but she only needed time. And they believed him. Somehow. 

Most of their friends scattered around, some leaving to find their new or old homes, some staying in the service. Some died, never seeing humanity win and never feeling the freedom and chaos it brought them. 

If Jean wasn’t tormented in his sleep, Marco would wake up first. He would quietly make his way to the kitchen, putting the morning shower later until he made breakfast and Jean would stagger down the steps. Jean would pretend to hate their morning routine, grumbling and growling. Marco would smile knowingly and make Jean strong tea. The light-haired man didn’t drink coffee and Marco preferred milk to other drinks. 

They were worried at first, when they left the force. They were soldiers for most of their lives but they couldn’t do it anymore. But they didn’t know what else they could do.

Jean wrote a book about their lives, the hardships, tragedy and little things that brought them hope when they started to doubt. Surprisingly, people read it – youngsters who wanted a thrill of an adventure, older who wanted to see the truth that they were always denied. 

Connie teased him endlessly but Jean knew he had a copy of his book. He signed it when Connie wasn’t looking.

Marco got a job as a teacher – unsurprisingly. He used to say that he felt best around children. After all those years, he still hadn’t lost his gentle nature and kids adored him. Jean didn’t say anything about him smiling more often. 

After breakfast, Marco would leave, sending Jean a soft smile and a soft _Be nice_. Jean would blush – only a bit – and say _Come straight home_. 

Then Jean would try to write something new, something more bloody, trying to pour his nightmares on the paper. Hoping the beasts would leave him finally alone.

He hadn’t succeeded yet. 

Jean would throw everything away and angrily stalk away. Only to stop on the doorstep and turn to the fridge, where Marco put a note.

_If you’re taking a break, buy …_  
 _Don’t worry. See you soon._

When Marco would come home, there would be dinner waiting for him and grumpy Jean sulking in the corners.

_You were supposed to come straight home_ , Jean would say.

_I did. I’m here, aren’t I?_ , Marco would smile and Jean would pretend he wasn’t blushing.  
  
Marco would talk about his kids over dinner and Jean would stare at his plate, not thinking about Marco surrounded by children calling him papa. Marco would smile lightly but never say anything about the blush and dopey smile on Jean’s face. 

Sometimes in the night, Marco would wander around the house, too afraid to sleep. And Jean would lie awake, listening to his careful steps and shallow breath. 

They would throw parties sometimes. Mostly when they got words that Eren and Armin were back and Mikasa had a day off, which she only took when her childhood friends returned. 

Everything would be going okay with Krista charming others and making Ymir put her arm around Krista’s waist, with Connie introducing yet another girl when everyone knew he wanted to make Sasha jealous, with Armin chatting up with Marco and Mikasa. And then Jean would say something so typically _Jean_ to Eren and they would fight, screaming at each other and threatening to start throwing punches. Sasha would say something about sexual frustration and a red-faced Armin would remind her that both Jean and Eren were already spoken for. Marco would try to calm them down, trying to reason with the hot-headed, thick-headed men who didn’t know how to show their care for each other any other way. 

Marco would sigh finally, giving up and turning to Mikasa, who would tell him about her time in the elite force. 

Jean would stop screaming at Eren and glared at both of them, jealousy transparent on his face.

Though, if he was jealous of Marco or Mikasa, he would never tell.

One rainy day – Saturday or maybe Sunday – when Marco would sit in their kitchen reading or grading papers, Jean would come back soaked to the bone with a fluffy bundle of misery trailing after him. Marco would raise his brow at Jean, sitting quietly and waiting for the man to say something. Jean would be silent until he took off his wet coat and hang it by the door. Then he and the little bundle of misery would look at Marco with pleading looks in their eyes and Marco would only shake his head.

_It’s yours. I won’t take care of it_ , Marco would say and Jean would smile and the little bundle of misery would wag its tail.

_I will_ , Jean would promise and Marco would smile widely, seeing him so happy.

It would be named Misery, because Jean wouldn’t decide on the name and Marco wouldn’t want to call it _It_ all the time. And because Marco would be more of a cat person and he would have a small vicious side to him. Jean would protest and get angry but Misery wouldn’t react to any other name and Jean gave up, taking to calling it _Missy_.

One sunny day, when Armin and Eren would come back with Annie in tow, Mikasa would bring Corporal – Lieutenant Colonel actually – Levi and Eren would give him a shovel talk that would make both Mikasa and Levi roll their eyes. Connie would snicker how similar they were and they would both glower at him, making him go quiet immediately. Mikasa would tell Krista and Armin about Petra and how the now Second Lieutenant threatened her to take care of Levi. Levi would pretend not to listen, always painfully aware how close he was to losing his whole squad and how much Petra cherished him. 

Sasha would be playing with Misery with Jean looking out for the both of them and Connie who would pretend he wasn’t keeping close. Marco would be talking to Eren with Armin leaning on Eren’s side comfortably. Krista would suddenly stand up and then kneel in front of a wide-eyed Ymir.

_Marry me_ , Krista would say, holding a simple ring in her hand.

_As if you could get rid off of me_ , Ymir would say, bending down and kissing Krista soundly. 

Levi would smile lightly, something he had to re-learn after war, and Eren would look at Armin with something soft in his eyes. Sasha would jump to her feet, startling Misery, and run to Krista and Ymir congratulating them. 

Jean would hold Marco’s hand, thinking he could get used to it.


End file.
